


''Despite Being Mute..You still love a Glitch like Me..''

by BrokenSystem



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSystem/pseuds/BrokenSystem
Summary: A boy,a Legend,a Champion of the Kanto region is named Red,a name that is well known throughout every region but where was he? where did he go? Where did his silent mute and cold presence go?..On the mountain no one could ever climb,Mt. Silver..But..something isn't easy when Red left for that freezing cold mountain..no one was safe anymore for the glitch,the purple L shaped glitch..now has a humanoid form..M i s s i n g N o.
Relationships: MissingNo/Red
Kudos: 4





	1. The Mountain Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Welp uh,Welcome to this fanfic!
> 
> My name is Nightmare and this is a random shipbook  
> I was bored so i decided to make a Ship

_So cold.._

_It's..so...cold.._

There stood the man,the legend,the champion of Kanto and the male who is well known throughout any region..Red,a name so fitting yet so silent in his view,no sound came from his soft pale lips that were possibly cold due to the harsh winds of the pure white,cold,freezing mountain that lays between Johto and Kanto named Mt Silver,No one ever dared to climb that mountain but this dark haired male with those red sparkling ruby colored eyes took that challenge and ended up successful,He always was that successful at tasks and battles,some call him flawless,some call him powerful but did he really want to be the powerful trainer? Did he really wish to take Blue's spotlight after how hard he tried? Was he meant for this terrible fate of taking Blue's own grandfather's love? Red hated it,he wished he wasn't so determined to reach so far,the night sky black fingerless gloved hands curled up into a fist and tightened enough to let it shake with self hatred,The male hated himself with every emotion left in his body that he bottles up so much,always having a blank face even if he felt betrayed,sad,anger,disgust..Why does Red hide it all,lowering the red cap that's always on his head to cover the red ruby colored eyes of the legend,the wind blowing against the short-sleeved red jacket and black t-shirt underneath it,How did that body not shiver from the cold and how did it survive..Sure he has a Charizard,a huge powerful flying orange lizard with flames like lava,but I don't think it's enough to keep the young trainer warm.

His arms slowly started to curl up to each other,his hands,now,not in fists but are rubbing against the slim pale of the Champion's for a sort of warmth as if he was asking for it,his small yellow Partner was at the small dark cave that he had to call home,it wasn't pleasant to be and sleep in,the rocky and hard ground was too hard for him to sleep on so he always has to bring out his large Snorlax as a sort of Sleeping bag,he felt bad doing so but the Snorlax never cared,It just slept and slept on throughout the day and night after having a good meal or so.It's never known when this Snorlax cares about the rocky ground floor or not,It just wishes to eat,sleep and protect the young Male from anything that might harm him up since powerful ice type Pokemon do live on Mt Silver,that's also another reason to why normal trainers and Champions don't usually come up here unlike Red who stood at the very peak of the freezing cold mountain with slight pride.

Letting out a small sigh,his hot breath was exposed to the harsh winds as it created a small huff of mist before it soon disappeared along with the winds on the place he stayed in for three whole years,Red abandoned his family,his mother,Blue,Leaf,Gold,Silver..everything,he left them all for three years,just stuck on the place he wished to call home,Why..Does Fate really hate Red that much? Does it seek his pain into pure pleasure? _**Does it really wish for the Kanto Champion to hurt everyone he loves? To leave them all behind?**_

Red never felt so ashamed of his own victory,his own fame,his own.. _dreams..._ They were always in someone's way,someone else's dreams and such,Collapsing onto his knees onto the cold,soft and pure white Snow at the Mountain's cliff edge,the male sobbed silently as tears began to fall,he never knew he'd cry for once in his whole life,He was once Twelve years old but ever since the champion went up the cold cold mountain,He forgot what time was..did he even remember his own age?..Oh right,Three years on a Mountain meant that he was now 15,Did it matter? No.

He kept sobbing and sobbing,tears rolling down his slight frostbitten face,he can't control it,his own emotions over power him like he's a Lost Growlithe looking for his mother but got lost in a sort of forest filled with dangerous Pokemon that were overpowered than him,The dark haired male's hands soon stopped rubbing his arms in a slow comforting way and cupped his face,muffling out any broken sob from his broken voice,to drown out any signs of sadness from his Pokemon that were in their Pokeballs but one was in the cave he sleeps in.

_Why does it hurt?.._

_Cold..My tears are so cold.._

But,something was wrong..something wasn't right..Something was breaking reality,It broke the cage something was locked in deep in the Cinnabar Island's sea,the deep blue ocean filled with water types such as Tentacruel,Tentacool,Psyduck,Any sort of water type that live in the Cinnabar island's sea.A creature once lived near the sea,trapped by the people's curse of the thing to stay near the depths of the water and suffer in glitches for a long..long time but However,it seems that the chains that held the creature down had finally rusted and broke,shattering into pieces but a few of the curse remained on his bandaged arm.

Missingno..the name everyone feared,the name where every legendary can't face or say about,The creature that was once sealed away to prevent chaos..the boy who broke his curse,moving towards the small town,the male took on a difficult form as a human but he was still very glitch like,his hair dark as the night but it faded into a purple,his hoodie purple with light and dark outlines,black jeans to match his black t-shirt and a pair of purple shoes,Seemed fitting for a glitch who was glitching out his whole existence,MissingNo,as we'll call him,reached the town and walked around,his purple eye adjucting to the powerful light of the sun since he's always been in darkness,it was his home but now that he's out in the open,he might as well look at the Cinnabar's lovely town,the people that were once the enemy who sealed him away into the mere edge on the sea and the beach..were happily talking to each other,children playing with their Pokemon and friends while the adults do their things,Ugh,He hated the sight of this but alas,He needed to do something,to take something that was once his other form..well..many forms.

''..I need that fossil,It'll be my first Pokemon or what not.'' MissingNo grumbled to himself,Looking at the chains on his bandaged arm that has the sleeve rolled up to see if the bandage gets more bloody or so,A sigh left the lips of the pale as pure white snow male who glitched constantly without a will or it was out of force,his different colored eyes gazed around the town as his feet walked towards something that has what he needs,what he wants,what he doesn't have..a Dome Fossil,pretty cool starter to start off with huh? Of course he goes for the most unique type of Starters that remind him of what he once was before,a Monster,a _Killer,a god damn **G O D.**_

But everything had to be taken away from him,his joy snatched like a Rattata caught in a small trap set perfectly for it to fall in,Arceus,did he hate humans,the legend says a Champion of Kanto will keep him secured in his rightful place until the dawn of time but..where is he? Where was he when he was suppose to be doing his job of a Champion? It's been Three years for gods sake! An annoyed sigh escaped his lips as he came more closer and closer to a small lab,it's window's clear as day and the grey details were nice to the touch but he knew that the building had human scientists within it,it was quite annoying but they had the Dome fossil,He didn't know why that the building had the Dome fossil resting within it and guarded by purely weak humans,he just wanted to get the job done so he can get out of the island and explore the Kanto Region,MissingNo no longer wished for revenge for he lost that hope so,oh,so long ago when he was still chained and trapped in the spell,The glitching boy wanted to show that Champion some words about leaving his..well..region,his own kingdom,behind for three whole years.

_Weak_

_He left his fucking kingdom behind._

Soon appearing at the door,it's wooden details were clear to the male,it's dark wood as if it was from a dark Oak tree..Oak,he heard that last name before from someone who was in Cinnabar before,What was his name again?..Darn,he already forgot his name for it had been three years- Wait,Now he remembered! Red,Well,it wasn't from the boy but from a female of at least to 20-23 of age or so,The boy's appearance was still a wonder to him since he did see the boy leave the Cinnabar island to travel the ocean to Arceus knows where he went,his black hair,his ruby red eyes,those black fingerless gloves,that Red short sleeved Jacket that covered the black t-shirt underneath..Wait,why was he thinking about him? Was it because he became a Champion from the other weak humans MissingNo listened to? MissingNo shook his head,closing his eyes as his gloved hand rested on the dark oak wooden door..No,Stop thinking about him,You have business to attend,Not think about a stupid boy you saw three years ago,Just get to work and ignore your own thoughts,The hand curled up into a fist and trembled a solid minute before uncurling and slowly reaching the handle,gripping onto it and pushing it down and pull it towards him.

Once the door was soon opened,he walked in and stood in front of the exit,the creaking of the wooden door made the scientists turn around and freeze in fear at the sight of the glitching..thing in front of the open exit,A smirk crawled up to the creature's face while the purple eye of the glitch studied their expression of fear.. ** _Such a lovely sight to see indeed._**

_Pathetic_

_The treasure's right there._

''W-Who are you!?'' One cried,stepping back as on the table was what he needed..the fossil.  
''Just passing by and taking what I want'' A chuckle escape MissingNo's throat while the purple chains around his bandaged arm glowed softly,it seemed to be under MissingNo's control now for it slowly lifted the fossil and made it float towards him but one scientist tried to grab it back,She was so pathetic with her glasses and lab coat that MissingNo sighed and used some of his glitches to Glitch her back to a wall.

''Susie!'' A male called out the female's name,rushing over to her in a full worry about her well being while MissingNo 'tch'ed at the sight of them,How do these humans not know how to fight back..well a few sent out their Pokemon but the fossil is soon to the glitching male.''Why are you taking the fossil!?'' A female cried,their Flareon growling in anger at the sight of the glitch but whined when he glared at it.

''..You know what I want.''

And with that..the male who glitched constantly and his right eye bleeding from the glitching fled the scene,holding the fossil close to his own chest as much as he ran,He needed to run,MissingNo had to escape Cinnabar before the police can figure out the spell and curse him to be trapped for much more longer than the glitch can take..He needed to see an old man who lived all the way in Pallet town..

_..I don't need a Water type.._

_I don't need to fly._

As soon as he stepped by the shore of the deep blue ocean,he held the Fossil tightly to himself,ignoring the screaming for him to stop where he was and return the fossil before everyone else is informed,The glitches were overwhelming and so painful,Oh Arceus so utterly painful enough to make him whine as he glitched out of his own,taking one last glance at the Flareon and Rapidash running towards him,MissingNo smirked and said one last word to them before glitching out of Cinnabar Island.

**_''It's A Glitch's Business,Stay out of it..I'll let our game begin soon~'_ **


	2. Chaos is his answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo
> 
> Okay so this is insanity-
> 
> Have fun with this chapter my guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes,that drawing was mine- I also drew my friend some scenes for her fanfics as well so
> 
> Welcome to some shit

A glitch's game and a glitch's twisted mind has been set to _Play_ ,set to **Laugh** ,set to _**Destroy.**_

 _Oh how it feels so good to be free_  
  
To cause Chaos once more..

The male smiled as he felt the winds of Pallet Town brush against his unique colored hair,his very pale skin and outfit,It was relaxing at least since the town of green trees and grass along with white and yellow flowers that bloom underneath the sunlight was the only town free from Pollen,no matter what it's always just so..clean to him than all the other towns and cities that this region has to offer in the cruel cruel world that has Humans,Pokemon and plant life living together,some in Harmony and the others in Despair.

No matter how much people try to cause Harmony,Hope,Peace all around the world,so many evil teams such as Team Rocket,Team Magma,Aqua,Galactic,Plasma,you can name them,It has grown to be annoying the more and more he hears about them,It's like a sort of acid sinking deeper and deeper into people's skin and the motives for these actions are getting worse and worse each year, Magma wants more land and Aqua wants more sea,Idiots..Just pure utter fucking _idiots,_ They can't see that it'll cause everyone to die and all the Pokemon and plant life to wilt if they awoke the weather trio? Then may Giratina bless their souls as he would say,anyway,the male began walk past the grass like they were gates,the wild Pidgeys and Rattata backing away at the sight of him as they know who he is,they know what MissingNo has done to everyone,what MissingNo feels..was it anger? rage? sadness?..no.. _Hunger for Revenge for sealing him away for god knows how long...He knows he needs this,he desires this,Oh how Revenge will be in his own hands once more._

MissingNo smiled as he soon entered the town,taking in the details as before,a house to the right was white with a orange red roof,Of course he couldn't see the front side but he knew the other side had the same thing as the house on the right,the pathway around this small placed was more lighter than the grass he sees but as he progressed more,taking in the details of the green trees and some flowers behind the white fence with a sign..he saw it,The building he needed to see,The fossil was tightly gripped but not tight enough to cause it to chip and fall apart because if it did than his whole plan will be ruined,ruined forever.The building wasn't that bad itself,perfect shape and a long length but it wasn't much of a problem since the lab is that building,it was a soft yellow made out of bricks,the color may not look like what bricks look like but it perhaps be painted to be this soft yellow we all knew from FireRed and today,how nice is that? I'm sorry,getting off-tract after the male saw it,He smirked at the sight of it.

Missingno walked towards the building,his prize in his hands and with a smirk painted across his face,there is no way that this isn't the Oak lab but as soon as he reached the door,the glitch kicked it open,sending a small echo throughout the white walled and floor building,shelves of books stacked to the side of different colors but his eyes slowly adjucted to see what it was due to how bright the room was,how was Oak not affected by this while the glitch was affected,perhaps it was because of how much of darkness he suffered in for so so long,MissingNo growled at the brightness but shook his head and proceeded to move forward.

The room had a few machines,a computer,tossed around Papers that were shattered and scattered all over the ground,everything was a mess...disgusting in the glitch's eyes..well eye in this case,A table to the left which had the three starters' Pokeballs,If he would make a choice,he'd steal one of the starter's pokeballs,no matter what creature lurks inside it,no what matter how weak it is,he would still steal it.

In the middle stood the professor,perhaps reading a book for his back was turned on the male but he could fear the panic from the professor,did he know? How did he find out? Why is he reading a book?...

For those questions are soon answered as the glitch covered his mouth with the back of his gloved hand,ready to make a sound to get the old man with the greyish hair and white,clean lab coat wrapped around him like a blanket's attention with a simple..

_**'A h e m.'** _

Oak,the famous professor of Kanto,flinched and turned around as he expected it to be a young trainer who was ready to start their first ever adventure into the world of Pokemon but what he turned around to is a mess to his eyes,it's the thing he had been notified of from Cinnabar Island,It's **him..** The glitch who caused chaos so many years ago,No no no! It can't be here! It couldn't have broke out of the curse that laid on it for years!..Well,Guess you can't really call MissingNo a 'They/Them' or 'It/It's' anymore due to the fact that His form is in a shape of a 16 year old boy,The professor backed away slightly,dropping the detailed book that was about some sort of spell..Typical,of course that old man left the book here before he passed away those years ago,why wouldn't he,The glitching shape of a male trainer glared at the professor and stepped forward slowly,making the other back away slightly and growl lowly at the glitch who held the Dome fossil in his gloved hand tightly,the purple chains wrapped around his arm still glowing to show what kind of power it holds,it does have pros and cons but we shall talk about it another time,eh? For the glitch growled back to cause the older male to flinch again and freeze in place as MissingNo came more in his view and more detailed than from the distance before,a chuckle escaped the glitch's throat and lips softly as his eye stared at him with pure hunger for revenge,for something he desired,for something.. _ **he wished to take..**_

''Well hello there,Oak tree..I heard you had that 'Fossil' machine I'd like to use~'' The glitch chuckled slightly,using a deep tone to sound like threat which Oak glared at the purple,brown,black and white colored glitch.

''Why are you here,MissingNo,Shouldn't you be in your Prison!?'' The Professor Claimed.  
''Aww~ Do you hate me being here that much~?''  
''You are a danger to everyone in Kanto and regions on end..You stole the Dome Fossil for what? Revenge on everyone's corpses!?''  
''My My,how right you are But I also do plan on taking a starter from you..And use the machine to bring back my actual Stater''  
''You can't!''

Rolling his eye and glaring at the grey haired old man,the male walked over to the table as Oak took out a Pokeball and sended it out,revealing it to be a Tauros,A Normal type but damn,He didn't have a fighting type..oh well,guess the old 'Glitch them until they faint' shall work as well,The brown bull Pokemon prepared itself to attack MissingNo at any cost but it trembled quietly at the sight of him as he soon grabbed a Pokeball and pointed it at the Professor sideways as he would if he had an actual gun on him,being a true threat to him as a small smirk was placed on his lips,Oak knew it was a level 5 Pokemon but he cared for it,if it saw Oak attack it then it'll never want to see the professor again so he stood still before he heard the sound of a Pokeball releasing a Pokemon.

_**''Charmander!''** _

He chose..the fire type..out of pure blindness,The grey haired male looked at his bull Pokemon who glared at the small orange fire lizard who glared back,standing in front of the glitch who smirked and was headed toward the fossil..As Tauros was about to use a powerful move on the Charmander,his hand placed onto the bull's back,making it look at his defeated face,By Arceus' name he's never been so guilty about harming his own pokemon friend who was about to give on an adventure with a human boy or girl..Not with a murderous glitch that was let loose from Cinnabar islands,Oak's left hand was on Tauros while his right was curled up into a fist and it trembled in defeat.

With a glance at the male who was surprised of why the famous professor Oak stopped his pokemon from attacking the Charmander,Oak replied;''..Fine..Use the machine and bring the fossil back,I am not harming an innocent pokemon only for you to escape once more.'' and those words brought a smile to MissingNo's face as it curled up to him.

Could you believe that this professor who once traveled the Kanto for his research,with powerful Pokemon,stopped himself from harming a small Charmander and lets a glitch escape with no deems of problem? How sweet of him to do that but the glitch knew that he had more plans up that lab coat sleeve.

''How sweet of you~ Come on,Charmander..we have business..'' The glitch spoke,looking back at the small orange Pokemon who looked at it's new glitching trainer and nodded before happily walking over to him to the large machine with a small glass sliding door that within can fit only one fossil at a time but luckily,Missing only had the dome fossil,since he had Charmander and Charizard,the final evolution of Charmander,is half flying type,he didn't need aerodactyl anymore,if he wished to fly then he had Charizard,His hand placed itself on the glass door so it can move to the right as the door did follow the hand's lead,sliding to the right and soon opening the machine so the male placed the fossil in and slid the door back to close it,the Charmander jumping up and pressing a blue button out of curiosity which seemed to be the button to make the machine work but it glowed too bright,sounds of electricity filled the empty room but Missing picked up the small fire lizard and closed his eye,Oak also had to cover his eyes and block out the blinding light.

After a few seconds,the sound of electricity zapping around and the blinding light soon faded and the Tauros huffed at the sight of the machine now,making the others open their eyes and look as the sight of the fossil brought a smirk to Missing,It worked,the machine brought the fossil back into a living Pokemon, _Kabuto.._ It's small brown and round shell was visible and touchable but it was in the machine,The glitched as it looked around with it's red eyes under the shell,skittering around the machine before it finally noticed MissingNo,not afraid of him whatsoever as it skittered towards the glass door which was slided open for it to escape the machine and skitter onto the glitch's arm happily,as if it knows it,as if it remembers it.. _ **as if it missed the glitch covered male**_

''Aww~ You missed me? Missed you too..Look! You have a friend.'' MissingNo smiled as he held the Charmander in one of his arms since the other one had Kabuto clinging to it,as the orange lizard waved,The creature waved back with one of it's limbs that gripped onto the male tightly.

MissingNo stared back at Oak who looked at the table,refusing to make eye-contact with the monster that is MissingNo,the purple,black,brown and white glitch which the glitches are making his eye bleed constantly,making blood drip onto the clean floor.

As every single glitch glitched all over the trainer who was once a glitch trapped on an island with a volcano and filled with lively fire types such as Vulpixes,Ninetaleses,Growlithes,Arcanines and so many more,however,he refuses to go back to that island,no way in Giratina's hell is he going back to such a place that he grew to hate and despise so dearly within his heart and being,Everything and everyone annoyed him at that island but nonetheless,The glitch began to walk away,placing the Charmander down for it to follow which it gladly did to the exit,leaving the professor returning his bull Pokemon into it's red and white Pokeball but..As MissingNo left with his new Pokemon,Charmander and Kabuto,The grey haired male slowly but surely walked over to the table,seeing that it had his Pokegear on it so he knew what to do.

Once there,he reached and grabbed the Pokegear firmly,the look of unease and yet..it had bravery looking deep within the appearance of an old man who's grandkid is a gym leader who took Giovanni's gym leading place,opening the Pokegear like a flip phone,he dialed down a number '164-***-***' then pressed call before placing it to his ear so he can hear loud and clear of the voice on the other line for he knows they'll pick up,He knows that the great person behind the phone and a distance away from Pallet town will answer his calls.

_***Click!*** _

_''Hello,This is Lance from the Pokemon League''_

''Hello,Professor Oak here from Pallet Town..''

_''Ah! Professor! What seems to be the problem for you to call me during a meeting?''_

''..Do you remember that old legend about Cinnabar's cursed glitch?''

_''Yes..? Oak,what are you on about..?''_

''There's a problem awaiting..''

_''..What about it? Is it an emergency?''_

''Indeed It is...The Curse...''

He paused,gulping before inhaling a shaky breath to further explain the situation..

_**''It seems as the Curse is broken..Lance...MissingNo escaped Cinnabar..''** _


	3. Mountain,Oh,Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After MissingNo's little breaking in and yoinking a Charmander from Oak's lab,He goes to see the league building and glance at the mountain before traveling Kanto until he can reach the Mountain.
> 
> The Mountain Red painfully sorrows on..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and took too long to write! Now the next chapter will be about Red!
> 
> And yes i did write some lyrics that were very close to the Prince of Egypt's 'River Lullaby'

As the new glitching trainer walked out of the lab,he glanced over to his two new partners as his hand to the arm that contained the small bug like shell pokemon Kabuto,he softly petted it's shell,getting a squeak of glee in return but he continued walking enough to be away from the Lab so he can pet his Charmander,the small orange lizard standing on it's hind legs with a tail which it's tip is always set a blaze as that flame was it's life source,if it went out,the small lizard goes out with it as well..Arceus was cruel to just let a small creature like Charmander suffer a fate where it gets killed with a splash of water on it's tail..it..reminded Missing of someone dear to him once before,someone who he thought he could cherish,someone..he once..loved with his heart but alas they were gone from his life now,their life taken nothing by God who wanted to make him miserable as possible.

His sweet,innocent friend,the person he loved so dearly but never got the chance to tell them how he felt,their eyes sparkled but now when he remembered the last time he saw them,they were so dull and lifeless as if every bit of their emotions left their body along with their life,their tears didn't leave him however,they stayed on that lifeless body no matter what but he shook his head,No,stop thinking about them.

Stop it,It'll hurt more than it already has before,knock it off! Shaking his head again,the glitch continued the walk,his fire-type partner following close behind throughout the tall grass of route 1 since they have left Pallet town a while ago and were traveling up to see the league before proceeding to catch as many Pokemon as the glitch male can,of course,he wanted a powerful team,not a random bunch of weak random typed pokemon that he levels up for just pure fun of winning battles of different kind,from rock types to water to grass to..any types that the world has,What kind of fool does the world think he is? He had already planned his team as he walked along the path of route 1,almost and so close to the next city over so he can escape the scared Rattatas,the Pidgeys who flyaway,of course,some Rattatas tried to fight with MissingNo and his pokemon,it was like in the games,Use attacks until you get into victory,Scratch,Tackle,scratch,tail whip,scratch..victory and level ups from 5 to 6 and from 6 to 7,the progress continues until he reached the end of the road to viridian city,he caught glances at the city in front of him,the city where Blue,the ex-champion and the former Champion's rival,steals Giovanni's gym leader spotlight.

MissingNo smiled as the gentle breeze came back,blowing against his face as if they petting him but the sight in front of him was lovely as the breeze,to the right was the Pokemon center,red and white with clean and blue windows,across from it was a patch of white and red flowers but as he continued forward,he noticed more of the town,there was no old man in front of the path and road to the forest where Beedrills,Weedles,Kakunas,Butterfrees,Caterpies,Metapods and finally.. ** _Pikachus rest in.._**

The more the city comes to view,the more interested he becomes,a huge house was behind the pokemon center but he figured it's the ender's home for he heard stories of Red before,across from the house is the Pokemart,blue and grey with a sign that was blue and grey as well..yet the pokeball was white,his eyes travel to more houses and green trees but there was the gym,it's roof was brown and chocolate-like like his Kabuto's shell who's more smoother then the brick wall the gym has,the walls were grey as the rest of the houses and important buildings,however there is a blue strap around it to the yellowish brown pillars who hold it's teal colored sign up and hide the door perfectly from MissingNo's view,hell,the houses hide the gym from his view but he could still see a glimpse of it but stopped his tracks,confusing the two Pokemon that were with him,the shell-pokemon now on his should rather then gripping onto his arm since it did indeed thought he was still in pain from the chains that were no longer there,it knew MissingNo very well,more then the Charmander,gripping onto his jeans in pure confusion.

''..Sorry..Can we visit the league?'' He asked his two Pokemon,turning his head to look from his shoulder to his leg where his Pokemon cling to like he was a tree and his limbs where branches that the pokemon can cling and stay on for a while,the two small pokemon looked at each other,the lizard's tail swinging from side to side slightly so the flame danced along to the tails motion,Small chitters escaped the bug-like pokemon hidden mouth as the lizard lets out sounds of it's own name yet MissingNo would always understand them,they just were discussing if they should say yes or no,it's usually like that but he was thrown a bit off guard when the two pokemon nodded their heads,Charmander smiling up at the glitch.

He sighed before crouching down then swooping the fire type into his arms,getting back up only to the two Pokemon to him as he glitched,mix of Purple,brown,black and white sparked around until he disappeared from Viridian city only to appear in front of the stairs of the Pokemon League,It looked so nice despite it being so quiet,the Charmander looked around as well as the Kabuto,they were so interested by the plant life and the flowers behind them yet they looked forward due to the glitch starting to walk up the clean stone stairs,to witness the building with his own eye,to witness the glory and bright light of the place they always rumored to have the most powerful Pokemon,to be..purely...disgusted at the sight of...

_**The Pokemon League...** _

Yes,the Kanto Pokemon League can't be as Powerful as the other leagues in different regions but Kanto had Lance,rumored to be the most 2nd powerful trainer in the Pokemon world,footsteps became more heavy and filled with disgust every minute that the glitch could find of Lance,Couples really need to keep their mouth shut whenever they're near his prison area...well not always for he was always interested whenever love falls apart,He felt lucky that he wasn't in love and never was in the first place or else everything would go down into pathetic screaming and crying,Humans,to him,are weak and full of themselves.

And then..his feet stopped,the Pokemon stared in awe at the sight of the Pokemon league in front of them,painted with yellow as the doors were blue with a white pokeball painted on it,it's other details were brown along with the pillars next to the brick building was also made out of bricks,No wonder it was near a private place,a low chuckle escaped his lips as his eye held disgust once it took in the details of the building..disgusting,truly disgusting of how this plain simple building was the Indigo Plateau,The Final step on the road to victory but who is this male to judge? He only has a level 7 fire type and a level 6 water/rock type so he would easily be defeated if he even stepped in there,let alone being allowed since the glitch had no gym badges,no money,nothing,A grumble escaped his throat as his eye took it's attention away from the mountain and stared up at the mountain everyone calls Mt Silver,the mountain where Red hides away.

Charmander stared at the mountain along with Kabuto,making soft sounds and chittering at the sight of the mountain but they both flinched when the male turned away and started walking away,''..We'll meet the champion soon..''

.....Soon huh?...

How long did Red have to wait on the mountain for someone to save him? The snowstorm turned brutal enough for him that only Ice Pokemon brought him food and water along with the cave for shelter,How long does Red need to cry his heart out onto the crunchy white snow beneath him for someone to hear him? There is very little chance that the male will get any signs of help,his whole body trembled to the freezing cold air that the place provided with,his hands gripping onto his upper arms for some sort of warmth,some sort of sign on warmth that his body can give him but no signs for the skin had been frostbitten by the freezing invisible presence that surrounds the place full of snow,Ice types and caves.

Red sighed and stood up,shaking slightly as his hands were placed back onto the upper arms as an effort for any sort of warmth that his body can produce for him,the male looked into the distance to see the sun shining brightly throughout the distance between the earth and itself,it would've been dangerous if the sun was extremely close to earth but luckily,only it's light is seen from the distance,hiding between the mountains.

Usually Ice types will always pity him due to the raven black haired human letting out painful choked cries to try and get people's attention through the tall place where no one but only himself and the Pokemon can hear,his throat burns,it burns too much yet he tries and tries to let his voice out to speak a word..but nothing..nothing spilled out,Oh what a poor poor tale Red suffers in,Being the princess in a fairytale..only to have no one to save him,no one to hear him cry,not even a prince to come and save him from the prison he locked himself in,Some pity him,others didn't,it's a game of Life in which every Pokemon and Human alike have to suffer a certain fate,whenever it has to be with wealth,with grief or with loneliness..And the red eyed boy has suffered the fate with nothing but Loneliness,To make people think he's a Lone wolf when in reality he desires someone to be with him,Someone to help him escape his own world of freezing winds,harsh snow,the sounds of the cave's water dripping from the sharp rocks that were shaped like blades to stab a person in the heart,The sounds of any roar if the black haired human's Pokemon were in the cave would echo and send him chills down the spine.

He got up from the snow,his knees felt so weak and cold under the snow's touch so it was enough to stay in a position where you're only kneeling,being stared down by the other mountains and perhaps the legendary bird,one of the Kanto's bird trio..Articuno. 

The jeans were now ruined by the new,having snow cover the knee area yet if they started to melt,the fabric will soon have a darker spot but it'll dry back into it's normal state,for now let's focus on the male's action,despite standing,his gloved hand reached for his pocket,something was in it before and i assume i didn't address it last time- It seems what Red pulled out was a Pokegear,it's battery was at half due to the lack of internet and data up on Mt. Silver,luckily Red usually charges it with Pikachu ye the small Mouse usually tries to eat his charger,cute yet stupid indeed.

Scroll after Scroll,those red eyes couldn't seem to find a certain voicemail within their pokegear,a soft grumbled escaped the throat of the distressed male who was freezing to possible Death up at the peak of the mountain,the tears have possibly dried when the hand kept scrolling and scrolling..and scrolling...

_''Mountain,Oh,Mountain,_

_Hear my voice..a lullaby..'_

Ah..there it is..the voice of an older woman over the other line in the voicemail echoed through the Pokegear and it crawled into Red's ears like a lullaby that he once heard of before yet he stared off into the distance,letting the wind blow against him.

_'Mysterious as the river stream,_

_Sleep and Remember their last lullaby,_

_I'll be with you as you..dream'_

The voice continued,the silent champion's vision blurred against his own tears that he's fighting back as he tried to choke his words to sing along with the female's voice,to fight back his own disability with all his strengths which got the concern of a simple fluffy brown fox-like creature called an Eevee,it stares with worry of the poor mute trainer who lets out all his pain through crying and choked words.

_'Mountain,Oh,Mountain.._

_Snowflakes,fall gently for me_

_Such a precious lone prince you bear.._

_Have you known someone who can save him from his fate..?_

_Mountain,save him from his fate..'_

He smiled..hearing..his mother's voice once more,tears flowed down it's face again as the Eevee knew why,despite the boy being in far more distance and his backs turned on the small Pokemon,The Normal Type couldn't help but feel sorry from how long this 'Ice Prince' has stayed up on this freezing mountain,It's small clan has started giving the raven haired boy with those ruby red eyes the ice prince for his looks will be mistaken for a prince,who wouldn't? His hair was still smooth and soft looking yet dark as the night,his eyes felt like they were hypnotizing,poisonous like a siren of some sort,What girl wouldn't fall in love? Then again..he could be interested in others.

Sighing,the song soon was over,the male noticed how his body felt weak and numb to the wind,not like it was always weak and numb but it felt more weaker than before,Strange behavior,How does it not hurt to be here? To somehow survive by a small clan of Glaceon bringing him food and water after protecting their leader from another ice type- Oh? I did not add that information have I?..Guess it explains the Eevee spying on him without Red knowing,The Silent champion wiped his tears dry,feeling his sadness slowly drift away like a paper in the wind to the sky,to never exist unless it comes back.

Red stared at the distance one last time before turned his heel,causing the small brown Pokemon to flinch and hide further into it's hiding place to have enough access to watch the champion look down and start to walk through the snow,the eyes staring at one simple location where he has to call it home for now until his knight comes to recuse him..

**_The Cave._ **


	4. Maybe Silence is a nice comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going back into the cave where he calls home and MissingNo left the league's area,Red is now visited by the Eevee that watched him listen to his sorrow song along with a Glaceon.
> 
> ''Silence is a great comfort..No words are needed...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! 
> 
> I am so sorry for being late! I was losing motivation and was busy with online school!

A long silence filled the cave as the male stepped in,the only sound was an echo of his footsteps entering the dark shelter of which the male calls ''Home'',every floor,every wall and roof was just rocks and stones,slight water dripping and making small puddles onto the floor from melting within the cave,it gives off a strange yet disturbing aura for any Pokemon to fear away from..It's at least a nice home to stay in for a few more months before fate choses how he dies or so,He always wondered on how he survived all these years,surely this year he should be dead right?..right?..

A gulp escaped his throat,just thinking about fate and the gods choosing if he dies or not is a overwhelming thought in his mind because who would want to die? The Champion? Surely his mother would mourn his death and his rival would blame himself for his death so Red would rather skip death until the right time has come to take him away from earth and his family,He shook his head and walked on forward,trying to ignore the thoughts that overfill his head with paranoia and anxiety along with the desire to get off the mountain,it would've harmed him and his Pokemon but mostly his Pokemon,Huge No for the black haired male because who would want their pokemon hurt just for a desire to get off something that's extremely dangerous? No,no one would.

What was he thinking of escaping Blue by getting stuck on the mountain? Wow what a great Plan you had! Truly a god made plan to just be stuck on a winter cold wonderland of a mountain,Red! He grumbled slightly under his breath as he walked along the dark cave to find the small pile of ashes and wood from how much it has burnt by the hot flames of his orange lizard friend that always lights a fire to keep the cave warm and more visible to see in the darkness,It just saddens him to see the flame go out and just leave him in his own darkness and self-guilt until the ice types bring him new wood to burn and set a new orange flame to bring him light and comfort along the feeling of it being awake once more,full of life and warmth..Is just what Red wished to be like..like pure raging fire- To smile..to laugh..to do anything other than train and sleep.

His eyes stare at the empty bonfire- the fire burnt the last wood but it was replaced by new packs of wood..possibly from the pack of Glaceons and Eevees he onced saved before,they were always grateful that he risked his life to just save their younglings and leader so they tried to provide him enough food,water and warmth..along with some sort of company from their eevees and other glaceons that come into the cave that has Red,which was rarely,in..He only came into the cave if the snow was too cold for him but when wasn't it cold?

''Glaaaa'' The small cry echoed through the cave which made the black haired male flinch and turn around,the red eyes staring at the two shadows at the entrance of the cave as light beamed from the outside,One of them seemed so small and fluffy while the other small as well but not as small as the fluffy one and it seemed more elegant and smooth- A pokeball was soon clenched into his palm,it's smooth and clean surface made it easier to grip onto,It's Red and White color scheme is a nice tough to it but that's not what we talking about today,folks.

He threw it in the air to which a flashing light slightly blinded the male for a brief moment for a cry filled out the cave,upon opening his eyes revealed the orange dragon he grew up with,the bright flame burning on the tip of it's tail as it's wings flapped slightly,There it was..Charizard..

A small smile came onto the dark haired male's lips,now being able to see a bit more but he slightly tripped on his feet a bit as if something tackled his leg as a surprise..well it worked for Red has flinched and looked around only to see a small Eevee near his leg,happily wagging it's tail as if it was happy to see him while a Glaceon was soon walking next to it,Huh,who would've thought- Oh wait! It must've been the same Eevee who stalked him before without the champion knowing.

Charizard roared slightly,slightly nuzzling Red's soft cheek as a sort of confusion of why it has been summoned,Why was it summoned? What did the Kanto Champion need? Who knows- The champion smiled and pointed at the bonfire area with the new wood with the ashes,him slightly pulling his black glove to adjust it well on his hand,his skinny hand looked quite fragile,The dragon looked at the bonfire and nodded,it's mouth soon being filled with flames and then firing the powerful blast at the wood,soon creating a living flame that roared and brightens up the cave,Red's whole being more visible now and more bright,the red just pops out more than the blue of his jeans and the white of his sleeves.

Soon the Eevee and Glaceon were much more visible to see,the colors seemed normal- a chocolate brown and a icy blue for the two of them,the male sighed and smiled before returning the dragon back into it's pokeball and sitting back down onto the cold ground but the Eevee hopped onto his lap and nuzzled it's face onto his neck as well as the Glaceon who sat on his other lap and licked his cheek,The red eyed boy took off his gloves and placed them on the ground before the Eevee and Glaceon had hopped onto his laps.

Red smiled,having his hands on the two eeveelutions and petting them softly as he huddled up with them near the fire that was created and was raging with warmth and light..Only to wait for it's end after this..but..Red will wait with his head low that his cap covers his eyes..Red will wait for someone to save him.


End file.
